


Competitive Nature

by CosmicWolfie



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Platonic Relationships, mentions of other legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWolfie/pseuds/CosmicWolfie
Summary: If the trickster had learned anything from the previous season, the kid never misses his shots.Literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Competitive Nature

Taejoon shot two rounds out of the wingman he had beat Elliott to and, if the trickster had learned anything from the previous season, the kid never misses.

…

They had landed in Skyhook, each member of both teams going off towards their own buildings. Crypto had been paired with Caustic and Wattson, while Mirage was stuck with the psychopathic robot and Lifeline. This was only the second game Revenant has participated in, but  _ boy  _ is he bloodthirsty. He couldn’t care less about teamwork. If you were bleeding out in front of him the sadistic bastard would probably just watch you suffer.

That’s not the issue at hand, however. Elliott had managed to land at the exact same building as his  _ rival  _ and hadn’t found anything to use to his advantage. He watched as Crypto ran up another set of stairs to loot the highest floor. He looked around for a weapon again, but the only way out of this mess seemed to be hand to hand combat. 

Or hand to whatever weapon Crypto had just picked up upstairs.

The rustling noise of ammo was exactly why the trickster started to run towards the stairs to get back to the lower level and get the hell out of there. He wasn’t fast enough, though, coming to a halt after the feeling of two heavy bullets hitting his lower back. 

He went down with a short laugh, catching the hacker off guard.

“You’re still as com- competi- ugh..What are we at now? Am I your hundredth already?”

Crypto glared at him from the other side of the room as he started to make his way over to the downed man. Elliott, cocky as ever, still had his signature smirk plastered over his face despite the current situation. 

He kneeled next to Mirage, who was holding his wounds and leaning against the shelves infested with exotic plants. 

“Have you lost your count after faltering down so far behind? Typical, for _you_.”

The holographic legend huffed (as best as he could, he was bleeding out after all) and rolled his eyes. Taejoon held the wingman up to Elliott's head before leaning closer. 

“ _ Mianhae _ , old man. You’re number fifty-four, and I do believe you still owe me a drink.”

“Wh-” Elliott was cut off by the loud bang of Crypto’s gun.

…

Elliott jolted awake in the med-bay, confusion quickly turned disappointment as the screen in front of him wrote  _ Squad Eliminated.  _

It didn't come as much of a surprise, though. Ajay had tried to work with Revenant and devise a strong, gaming-changing plan, but the simulacrum just ran off and struck another squad without warning.

Mirage looked around to see what other unfortunate legends made it to the med-bay. One, in particular, caught his eye.

“Hey, kid! You awake over there yet?”

The man, who seemed to be using that bulky green and white jacket of his as a blanket, only shuffled around on the cot and turned his head to the other side. 

He was definitely still passed out.

_ We’ll arrange the drinks later, I guess.  _


End file.
